


Chronos (Dropped)

by Ahkr



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahkr/pseuds/Ahkr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy who had everything taken from him, fell into an ancient library and spent years in isolation, until he manages to finally escape. Thrown into an unfamiliar world, with a clear goal in mind, how will the story unfold with his ultimate goal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Elsword is in no way affiliated with me nor do I own any of the characters in this fan-fic.

"Mom! Dad!" he screamed as he looked at his parents beyond the great fire that was engulfing their home.

* * *

 

"Stay away!" his father yelled as he looked over at his son holding his unconscious daughter. His son was only 7 years old and his daughter was only 4, while his wife was holding both their children to protect them while making sure to stay away from the fire around them.

He can see the fear and confusion in his son's eyes as he looked at him.

 

_Boom._

 

He looked towards the source of the explosion and saw the Imperial Guards charge through. He grabbed his wife and children and ran to a room he made in the event where the situation he was in at the moment would happen.

In the distance, he can hear the sounds of the Imperial Guard's armor clanking as they marched towards him and his family. He knew it would take time for all of them to hide, so he grabbed a hold of his children and put them in the room while he and his wife stayed outside to distract the guards in order for them to stay safe and hide.

"Stay in this room until I get you back. If I don't, keep your little sister safe." he said to his son. His son sensed the grave seriousness in his father's voice, so he nodded.

With that, his father closed the door and the door changed and made itself an ordinary wall.

"Hopefully they stay safe." his wife said, with worry on her face.

"Yeah. Hopefully."

* * *

Several days have passed since the attack on their house, and the boy grew worried as his father never came back. His little sister, Angel, woke up a couple days earlier and was now sleeping because she got tired of asking where their parents were and crying.

The boy needed to protect his little sister to fulfill his father's order.

He looked towards the doorway and hoped that in the next minute, his parents were there to take them back, but that wish wasn't granted as he heard knocking from the other side. The knocking woke up his sister that was sleeping, and fear was worn on her face.

_Hey Boss, behind this wall seems to be hollow! I wonder if there's any treasures lying around in there._

The boy grew terrified and held his sister to his chest, hoping they would be let go.

_Move away, I'm breaking the wall. Don't blame me if you get hit because you didn't go far enough._

 

 

_BOOM._

 

The door slowly crumbled down and showed the faces of these bandits.

The boy was petrified as he looked at the unknown people before him. He could feel his sister trembling from fear.

"Oh, there seems to be nothing here. Hm-" something caught his eye. He started cackling. "Ahahaha!! There's some kids here, though they aren't treasure, they must be worth something if we sold them, right Boss?"

The person in the back of the group started walking towards the crumbled-down door. He glanced at the kids and thought _They must be survivors or kids from the recent extermination of the Imperial Guards._

"Hehehe... everything in this world has a worth. These two aren't any different." he said.

He started walking to the terrified kids and reached out his hand to pick them up.

 

The girl tried to break away from his grip while the boy was being held down by one of his minions and can hear him spouting empty threats.

 

After a while of trying to resist, the person the other people called 'Boss', started to get annoyed. So, he threatened the little girl that if she kept it up, he would kill her. But the girl didn't stop, so, at the edge of his patience, he brought out his sword and stabbed the girl, straight through her heart. _Tsk, money wasted..._ he thought.

* * *

The boy stared silently at the lifeless body of his little sister. His father's words were resonating in his ears _'Keep her safe.'_ He was brought away from her corpse and was silently the entire time, not accepting that the only family he had left had just died. So then, he fell unconscious.

* * *

 

_Clack._

 

He woke up to the sound of a horse's footsteps. He looked around and saw that he was in a cage, filled with other kids around his age, and they had chains and shackles that prevented them from escaping. He looked at his boy and found that he was also in a similar situation, with chains and shackles restricting his feet and his hands. Suddenly, the wagon stopped, and a man opened the curtain that was preventing sunlight from entering their cage.

"Get out, and make yourselves useful." he said in an arrogant and cold voice.

The other children complied and started to walk towards the exit of the wagon. The boy also started to walk towards the exit and was stunned for a moment when sunlight met his eyes, as he hasn't seen sunlight in who knows how many days. He was brought out of his sudden stop by a kick behind him.

"Keep going and don't stop." he heard a cold voice from behind and didn't dare to look back and just started running towards the other kid slaves.

* * *

He has since lost track of time and found out that he was in an enslavement camp. During the time he was in the camp, he has gained countless wounds and scars on his body and hands. His throat was also scarred as punishment for not making the daily quota one day. It was during this time that he decided, _I'm going to escape the first chance I get._ and his wish was granted this once a months later as apparently someone found out that they were running an enslavement camp and the surrounding cities help attack the camp.

_Now's my chance._

He started using the pickaxe he was using to mine precious minerals to break the chains and shackles that restrained him. After some hits, the chains and shackles were finally off and he started running. Thought it wasn't a grace period where he could run and be safe, as he saw one of the slave merchants in the distance. He hid until the merchant was past him, then started running again. He ran and ran, and even though his feet were sore from running without anything protecting his feet, he kept running, until he heard someone say in the distance, _A brat escaped! Find him!_ he grew terrified and ran faster and then suddenly heard a loud bang followed by a bullet going through his left shoulder. He kept running despite his injuries and later saw a crevice, but before he could look down and see if it's safe to jump down, he collapsed from exhaustion into the crevice and fell to its depths.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. I'm gonna be honest, I had this chapter planned, but I procrastinated and eventually forgot about it. Only when I looked through my files and saw the folder for this fic did I remember it. Anyways, to the ones who actually follow this, enjoy the chapter which is 1470 words. Don't worry about future chapters, though they might take a while, as I'd like to at least finish this one since I've already got an idea for the next one I'm doing. I'm aiming for at least 1k words per chapter or more. Anyways, enough with this author rambling and enjoy the chapter.

He woke up sweating.

His felt his clothes sticking to his body as he slowly sat up on his bed.

_That dream again…_

He had been having dreams of his past ever since he received the Time Travel Equation from Glaive. Though that man was cynical, he might be a good person on the inside.

_…Not. He probably gave it to me willingly for entertainment._

He looked around his room, trying to spot his Dynamos. When his line of sight rested on the circular bracelet-like cuffs on the table, he held his left eye as it started to sting a little bit, but it had subsided moments after. He deemed the Dynamos currently disabled as they were tied to his subconscious and while sleeping, they shut themselves off to save energy.

 _I’d have to find a suitable solution to keeping them online even when I’m sleeping_.

He stood up and began walking towards the exit of his room as he wanted to take a bath to get rid of the sweat sticking to his body. As he was reaching for the handle, the door quickly burst open as Elesis came through. He was sent backwards and fell on his back as he had just woken up and wasn’t expecting that.

“Rise and shine, Add! We’re going on a quest!” he heard her say as he was comforting the back of his head.

“No.” A simple answer. It indicates that he did not want to go with them nor does he want to waste energy fighting when it can be used to further complete the equation. But most of all, he _really_ wanted to take a bath as he disliked being covered in sweat.

”And I say ‘No’ to your ‘No’. We need you for this quest since you’re the best choice.” she said.

He stood back up and looked at Elesis, the brother of Elsword, for the first time since waking up.

Her long red hair reached past her back and has grown so long that she braided a few and also tied them together on the back of her head. She wore a red and white dress with gold lining, but she was without her gigantic red sword.

_Well, that’s to be expected since we’re staying at an inn._

He sighed deeply as he thought about the choices he can currently take.

 

_Number one: Refuse and say he’s going to take a bath, then work on something (Time Travel Equation) afterwards._

_Number two: Agree and get it over with._

 

_After that, he weighed the pros and cons of choosing one or the other._

_Number one pros: He gets to take a bath (very important), He gets to work on trying to complete the equation._

_Number one cons: Elesis will, undoubtedly, continue to bother him until he agreed._

 

_Number two pros: Elesis won't bother him._

_Number two cons: He can’t work on the equation and he can’t take a bath._

 

In this situation, the second choice is the best one as he would like no one to bother him while he’s trying to decipher the equation. Making up his mind, he replies.

“Fine. But, I want to know who I’m going with. Also, I want to take a bath first.”

“Eh? I thought you would resist more. Ah, you want to take a bath first? Sure, we’re not in a hurry anyways! Also, we’re going with Ara, Raven, and Elsword. I’ll see ya later!” she said as she walked away.

 

Add was dumbfounded. He thought it was an emergency which was why they asked him even though they knew he would refuse. He clicked his tongue as he realized that he got played. Taking control of his emotions, he proceeded to go to where the bath was, hoping no one else would impede him on his journey.

 

“Alright, here’s the plan. Raven and I will be the vanguard, while Ara and Add will assist if we’re in any danger. Big Sister will stay at the back and support whoever she feels is in any danger. Any questions?” Elsword said as he looked proud of himself for creating this strategy.

He sighed. He could point out a few flaws in both the strategy and the party formation, but chose to keep quiet.

“Alright, then shall we go?” Elsword said while picking up his sword.

* * *

 

Add stood behind the vanguard as he used Void Impact on the demons that Elsword or Raven couldn’t get in time. Meanwhile Ara was fighting the urge to also go out into the front lines as evident from her face.

 _Her eyes are becoming even more heterochromatic. Is Eun’s influence on her getting stronger?_ He asked himself as another demon died from being crushed by the distorted field spawned on his body. He noted that her right eye was red and even more pronounced than usual while her left eye stayed the same color before she accepted Eun’s power.

 

After a while, they achieved their goal as Elsword and Raven panted from exerting themselves. _Vanguards have it tough don’t they?_ As he was walking towards the item they needed to finish the quest. _Is this thing really all that valuable that they needed members of the El Search Party to get it for them?_ He asked himself as he rolled around a blue crystal ball around his palm.

_‘Add…’_

He turned his head around quickly as to follow the voice. What he saw was Raven and Elsword taking a break, Ara giving them food and water, and Elesis praising his little brother.

_Was it my imagination?_

He started to doubt himself, but he was sure he heard his mother’s voice just now. If it was real then he wouldn’t even be trying to change his past in the first place. He shook his head and started heading towards the party.

 

“Here.”

He threw the, most likely fragile, crystal ball at Elesis. Elesis caught it, albeit barely, preventing it from shattering on the ground.

“Since you were useless this time, at least hold this until we finish the quest.”

Elesis glared at him angrily, but conceded as it was true she didn’t do anything. She failed to realize that it was because there was no instances that her help was needed since it all went smoothly.

“Let’s go back.” said Elsword. Everyone agreed and started to head back. 

* * *

 

 

He laid on his bed the moment they completed the quest and returned to the inn they were staying at. He laid still for a moment before standing back up and going to his workstation. He sat down on the chair and started to bring up magenta-colored holograms with numerous equations coupled with even more equations.

 _Just a little more… just a little more and I’ll be able to go back…!_ He thought as he started to tap on the magenta-colored keyboard that appeared which started to alter the equations on the visible screens.

 

 

 

_The next day…_

He woke up with a severe pain in his back. He noticed that he fell asleep on his desk while he was working on the equation. He stood up and stretched his body to try and get rid of the pain. While he was stretching, his stomach growled indicating that he needs to eat food. He hasn’t eaten in two days. As he finished stretching, he walked down to where he could find food.

 

Asking the inn proprietary if he could have some food, he was waiting for it to get delivered. Strangely enough, the inn they were staying at doubled as a sort-of restaurant. The restaurant space wasn’t filled but it wasn’t empty either. There was an average amount of customers. After waiting a while, the food was delivered to him. Sending a small word of thanks, he started eating. As he was eating, he suddenly looked around the room.

_That’s weird…_

He hasn’t seen anyone from the El Search Party, even though they were staying at the same inn. _Have they all gone to take a quest?_ He asked himself as he put a small potato in his mouth. After finishing his meal, he walked over to the proprietary and asked if he’d seen anyone else from the El Search Party. The proprietary made a wry smile as he pointed out the window. He looked over to where he was pointing and was shocked. The outside was still dark.

_‘It’s still nighttime… which means, they’re probably still asleep…’_ he concluded. He sighed as that thought lingered in his mind. He walked up to his assigned room and resumed working on the equation.

_Just a little more and I will be able to go back and save you… no matter how many times it takes me._

 

 

 

 

Later on, he was forced to abandon this ideal, but that’s a story for the future.


	3. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

I'm just letting you know that I'm dropping this fic. It's simply because I cannot continue the story as I have forgotten where I wanted to go with this. When I first made fic, I had everything figured out, from how I'd begin to how it would end, but since I had procrastinated for so long, I had forgotten what I was going to do with it. There eventually will be a rewrite of this fic, though it will be on fanfiction.net as it's the only other fanfic site I frequently visit. I don't know when the first chapter of the rewrite will be released, but rest assured that I will be rewriting this. I know the second chapter was a let down, but that just goes to show that I actually don't know where I'm going with the story.

Now that's out of the way, I'll be marking this fic as completed so people won't mistake it for an ongoing fic and wait for updates. Also, my fanfiction page is Ahkr. Basically the same name as the one I have here so follow me if you want notifications on when I will write stuff. The link is in the AN at the bottom. And again, I don't know when the first chapter/prologue of the rewrite will be released, but it will be one day.

Thanks for reading and dealing with my selfishness. I know the AN in the prologue chapter said that I would finish this story, and I will in the form of a rewrite. Let's meet when we can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fanfiction page: https://www.fanfiction.net/~ahkr


End file.
